Another new experience
by coolysniper990
Summary: After the battle with Kuvira, Korra had professed her love and affections to her long time friend Asami Sato and went on to pursue a romantic relationship (and a much needed vacation) They soon traveled through the spirit portal leaving behind all their problems and burdens. 6 years later Korra finds herself married to the busiest woman in Republic City. What comes next?
1. Late again?

summary: Korra and Asami appear as the do in the cover image, but the girl in the image her name is Lanfen and she will be about 14 and the boy Bohan will be about 9 years old.

After to the battle with Kuvira, Korra had professed her love and affections to her long time friend (and CEO of Future Industries Asami Sato and went on to pursue a romantic relationship (and a much needed vacation.)  
>They soon traveled through the spirit portal leaving behind all their problems and burdens.<br>6 years later Korra found herself in her late twenties, married and living in the Sato estate with the richest (and busiest) woman in Republic City.

"Hey honey its Korra, you free to talk?" pestered the Avatar as she mindlessly twisted the phone's cord around her finger. She knew marrying the CEO of Future Industries meant they couldn't always have much time between themselves but lately it began to see like Asami had been living at her office.

"Well I'm kinda busy" Replied Asami softly. It was only 4 pm and she was already knee deep in work.

"Don't forget the plans **_we_** made for dinner," The Avatar nagged, " I cooked some your favorite southern water tribe foods like Arctic hen, seaweed noodles, I've got some kale cookies in the oven and I also bought that wine you like, I also cooked some-

"Sounds great honey, I cant wait, but I really do have to back to work on designing these new Satocopters" Asami moaned.

"Do you think you'll be getting home in time actually eat this time? "Sassed the younger woman, remembering how much she had heard those words before, _I have to get back to work_, Every Korra heard that phrase she could feel her heart sink deep into her stomach.

"I cant make any promises sweetie...you know that, but ill try for eight pm."Assured Asami, sitting in her desk sketching designs for her latest and greatest ideas as she held her office phone between her cheek and shoulder. Asami didn't like staying away from her wife all the time, She loved her wife!, but she also loved her job. It was like a rush for her. She was at the top of her game, the best in the business. She had for the most part single handedly led her company from to the be top. Future industries had since left Cabbage Corp and others way back in the dust and she was proud of it.

"Okay see you soon and I love you and remember you promised" The young Avatar sighed, leaning back in the chair at the dinning room table and staring dully at the ceiling. Hopefully this dinner would go exactly as she hoped. The couple hadn't exactly been very romantic or intimate lately.

"I love you too sweetie, I promise ill be home as soon as possible bye" Asami replied with a small grin, fidgeting in her seat as she mindlessly tapped her pencil against her desk.

"Bye" Korra again sighed as she hung up the phone and began to finish preparing her feast.

DING!

"Maybe ill invite somebody over" Korra pondered as she got up and slipped on a pair of mitts to remove the kale cookies from the oven. "I really haven't hung out with anyone in a while".  
>"But Mako is always busy with police work, Bolin's probably shooting another Mover and I don't want to impose on Tenzin and Pema."Things have been so slow lately, I'm even becoming a housewife!"<p>

All these thoughts rattled frantically through her brain as she finished putting together what she thought was the feast of a lifetime

It was about 1 pm and snowing heavily when Asami pulled into the driveway in her newest Satomobile model and headed towards the mansion's entrance and unlocked the front door, as Asami strolled through the opening she couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgot something.  
>As she continued to her room, walking up the elongated staircase she placed her hand around the doorknob, then it finally hit her.<p>

"Oh...how am I going to explain why I'm late today, she'll never going to forgive me for doing this again " The raven haired woman pondered as she lingered outside the bedroom door." Ill just have to find a way to make it up to her" Asami painfully thought too herself as she forced her self through the door.

"Are you awake" Replied the raven haired beauty guiltily as she walked to her wardrobe, removing her coat and the rest of her outfit.

"Yep" the Avatar whispered, laying on the far end of her massive bed, facing the opposite direction of Asami.

"Are you mad." spoke the busy woman softly, dressing into a short ruby night gown.

"Nope just dandy" Korra mumbled, trying to stay upset with the emerald eyed woman.

"I'm so sorry honey but i got really really got caught up in work, you wouldn't believe what I had to go through today," Asami ranted as she climbed into the bed with the shorter woman.

"Got caught up in work again, I understand" Korra let out with a sigh, remembering all the times she had heard this excuse before turning around and staring hopelessly into her wife's emerald eyes.

"I know you hear that a lot but its true... I promise ill make it up to you some how...I guess...I can do some work from home" Stammered Asami, slowly running her hand down Korra's cheek.

Even though these work issues were a normal occurrence in the Sato household, Korra couldn't stay upset with Asami, she wouldn't want to either, the young Avatar knew that wasn't the right way to handle things.  
>"Do you promise me my queen?" Joked Korra dramatically as she let out a small sigh<p>

"As you wish my princess" The CEO chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the Avatar's waist and pulling her body closer, closing the gap between them.

Asami couldn't help but notice that Korra wore her hair loose and hadn't bothered wearing pajamas or a nightgown but simply chose to wear a constricting sky blue T shirt and sweatpants that hung low and accentuated the shape of her hips.

CREAK! THUMP!

"Asami did you hear that" said Korra frantically, placing her hand on her wife's forearm and gently shaking her.

"Huh...wha...one of the butlers probably forgot something" Asami assured her, tightening her grip around the younger women trying to keep the her in the bed.

CREAK, BANG !

"There it was again, its coming from downstairs!" Korra shouted as quietly as she could to her wife, who still held on to Korra as a certain Fire bender had once done to his scarf.

"Stay up here, I'll go check it out." Said Korra boldly, trying to impress her "_Queen_".

"Uhhhhh...Ok come back to bed soon sweetie" The older woman groaned, visibly annoyed as she slowly released her gasp on the Avatar.

"Its been a while since I've seen some action" Korra chuckled, climbing over Asami to get out of the the immense bed, strangely excited at the thought of buglers breaking into her home.  
>The water tribe woman smiled as she crept out the master bedroom and down the elongated staircase.<p>

THUMP! THUMP!

After making her way down the stairs she stopped near the living room and started to investigate the area. "I know i heard something, I have an idea, hopefully I'm not to rusty at this" She grunted.  
>Korra then exhaled and closed her eyes before slamming her foot on the floor, sensing the broken vibrations flowing throughout her home.<br>Though she hadn't kept up on her training, she was still able to sense _some_ of the vibrations. "So your in the kitchen huh?"

Slowly she crept forward before bending a small flame in her right hand. The Avatar moved slowly with her back along the walls near the kitchens entrance.

"Ok lets do this" the blue eyed woman sneered, jumping out of cover and into the kitchen. "Hey! what do you think your do- "

Staggered at what she was seeing, the Avatar stopped in her tracks as she let the flame in her right hand die out.

"Please don't hurt us miss!" A small boy cried out, There weren't any thugs that stood before the Avatar but, a young girl and an even younger boy. The young girls eyes were a bright orange, her hair stuffed into a long unkempt pony tail with a few strands of hair hanging just above her eyes, she wore a tattered red and grey fire nation top and red knee-length baggy pants covered with a split skirt with a black sash. The boy's eyes were an emerald color just like Asami's, he wore a ragged dark green robe tied with a yellow sash, his hair, scruffy and black with a brown tint.

Korra quickly that noticed the kitchen window had been pried open and the fridge and most of the cabinets were picked through of most of the sweets. A burlap sack lay behind them half filled with Varri-cakes, cupcakes, tart pies, mangos and an assortment of other fruits.

The Avatar let out a small sigh.  
>"You might wanna to add some meats and vegetables to your cart" Joked the blue eyed woman with a smile as she stepped forward to greet the ragged children.<p>

"Stay away from my brother!" The young girl shrieked, clenching her fist and bending two weak, minuscule blue flames towards the Avatar face as the girl's brother hid behind her. Luckily Korra wasn't too rusty, the Avatar quickly twirled around the flame barley missing it, releasing a wild gust of wind stopping the first flame.

"Hey!" Korra yelped as she assumed her water bending stance, pulling nearby water out the sink, putting out the second flame. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you two."

"How did you bend two elements?" The young boy stood in amazement clearly not remembering whose house he had broken into.

"She's the Avatar, I already that this was her house." Grunted the young girl, squinting her eyes and assuming her fire bending stance preparing to throw another fireball.

S..sorry Lanfen I forgot!"stuttered the small boy, scratching his head in a confused manner.

"Don't say my name out loud, now the police will know it's us!"Lanfen roared, releasing her stance, folding her arms and giving her brother a terrifying glare.

"Are you guys hungry" Korra blurted out trying to break the ice.

"No we just broke into your house for fun" The young fire bender chimed in before again assuming her fire bending stance.

"Okay that was kind of a stupid question but do you have a place to stay? Pestered Korra strictly,

"Why does it matter to you?" Lanfen had seen many cruelties in her life, she'd remembered all the days she and her brother had sat in the dim frigid streets and watched as people more fortunate then her pass them by over and over again, not giving the two orphans a second thought. Even though she was only fourteen years old, years of living on the streets had hardened her heart and made her weary of people more fortunate than herself.

"It matters because its snowing outside" Said the blue eyed woman strictly. Korra had remembered how bad she felt when she learned of the struggles that Mako, Bolin and Kuvira had once went through, it pained her to see anyone struggling to make ends meet let alone to struggle to survive. This whole situation reminded her about how Wan was forced to steal food from the rich in his day. "Now I'm only going to ask you once, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Nope lady, we're not aloud to back at the orphanage." The young boy yawned. "And our secret place got covered in a lot of snow."

"Bohan! can you please shut up for two seconds!" Lanfen shouted, grabbing Bohan by the collar of his shirt and pinning him into the nearest wall. "We cant trust people like her" hissed Lanfen, turning her head towards Korra, giving the Avatar a fierce glare."People like her are the reason were in this mess"

"Lanfen look at your brother" Korra spoke softly, trying to alert the young girl to the pain she was causing.

"I'm..im sorry" Bohan apologized trying desperately to hide his tears.

"sigh... i didn't mean to freak out, I'm just trying to protect you, that's my job ya know."she released her grip on the boys collar as she knelt down, wrapping her arms tightly around him, giving the boy a warm hug.

Korra wasn't sure what to do. She knew she couldn't send them out into the cold, she had to do something. "Your welcome to stay here for a couple of days until you get your stuff figured out." Advised Korra as she sat down in a nearby chair near the kitchen counter.

"Can we, can we, can we big sis this place is huge its got a race track, swimming pool and kitchen" Drooled Bohan as urged his sister took take the Avatar's offer.

"How do I know your not trying to set us up for the police to come catch us" Lanfen said with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow."

"Trust me" said the Avatar, placing her hand on Lanfen's shoulder. "Think about your little brother.

"I guess we'll stay for a night or two but, then we'll be on our way" commanded The fire nation girl.

"Didn't you ask if we were hungry because we really really really really really rea-"

"Ok I think she gets the point" The young fire bender groaned as she ruffled her little brothers hair.

"Well you guys are in luck because I made an amazing dinner earlier today." Korra said pridefully before releasing a huge yawn "Just make sure you guys restock the shelves with all those sweets you guys **_borrowed_**."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks alot lady I'm stuffed!" Bohan hadn't eaten like that in..well ever, With a satisfied smile on his face he looked over the side of the colossal dining room table to see his sister savagely stuffing her face with a huge baked Arctic hens leg.

Korra raised an eyebrow as the boy finished his statement. It astonished her, It was the first time in a long time that she met someone who didn't know who she was. "I have a name you know." Korra asserted, walking beside the two and taking up the empty plates, plopping them carelessly in the sink.

"So...what's your name then Avatar Lady." Bohan paused, before releasing a huge burp.  
>Korra chuckled at Bohan's bluntness. He reminded the Avatar alot of herself when she was his age.<p>

"For the _twentieth _time her name's Korra Sato!" A slightly annoyed Lanfen blurt out before Korra had chance to answer. "So do you want me to do the dishes..or something" She said slowly rubbing her filled belly. Lanfen wasn't a stranger to hard work. There had been many times when she had to work to find her next meal.

"Nah the butler will get it tomorrow" Replied Korra, raising her arms and stretching. "Now follow me you two."

"You people are all alike." The young fire bender replied bitterly, taking her brother by the hand and following Korra through a massive hallway to the grand stairwell.

"What do you mean by you people?" Korra said awkwardly, folding her arms and stopping in the middle of the stairs.

"People who treat people less fortunate than themselves like trash garbage." The young Firebender said harshly, as she continued to walk up, leaving Korra behind. "You probably don't even know your butlers name." She said, raising her arms above her head and yawning.

Korra quickly raised her hand and stuck out her index finger as she began to reply to the orphaned Firebender. "First of all his name is Zhi, second of all you need to lose the tude and third if that's the case why am I feeding you and giving you a nice _**warm **__place to _stay.

"The lady has a point sis." Bohan chimed in.

"So will the CEO of Future Industries be ok with two street urchins sleeping in the same house." Lanfen said sarcastically, walking steadily up the elongated staircase.

"Ill talk her into it, she kinda owes me one." The Avatar assured, remembering what had happened between her and Asami earlier. " And whats your problem, seriously, no need to be so cynical, geez."

"You sound like my parents." The young girl said bleakly. "I don't want to pry, but what happened to your parents."

"That sounds alot like prying Avatar Korra." Lanfen said sarcastically with a small smirk on her face.

"Hey big sis this place is **huge **and they even have a pool on the inside!" Bohan was like a kid in a candy store. He often dreamt of being a king and owning his own castle or at least being inside one at all, _this, _was the closet he'd ever had been to actually being inside one, he had thought to himself as he analyzed the estate franticly.

"Shhhh" Korra shushed the boy, placing her index finger in front of her lips, walking along the second story hall and passing by her bedroom door. " I don't want to wake up my wife she's had a very _**busy **_day...or so she says."

"Wife...you mean husband, right lady, two girls cant-" Bohan spit out before his sister cut him off.

"Nope, as strange as it sounds, she means wife Bohan, pretty weird right little bro? " Lanfen snorted.

Korra had let out a small sigh as she walked the two orphans to the guest room. She had never been ashamed of being in love with Asami but, she had always hated having to explain what Asami was to her, not everyone was as accepting as her friends, she undeniably loathed the times when they would check into a restaurant or hotel in a foreign land, the strange looks that the couple would get or having to repeat that Asami was _**her wife **_yes _**her wife. **_Korra had remembered how hard it was to tell Asami how she felt let alone all her friends and family.

Visibly unsettled by what Lanfen had said, Korra walked to the boy and crouched down beside him. "Please, don't listen to your sister, there isn't anything weird or strange about it, Asami Sato is my wife, a long time ago we fell in love, a few years later she proposed to me and then we got married, its as simple as that." Korra told the boy softly.

"Gee, I'm sorry miss I didn't know, I didn't mean to upset you." Bohan apologized sincerely.

"Its okay." The Avatar replied delicately, Turning to Lanfen and beginning to speak in an annoyed tone. "Your really lucky you have a little brother like Bohan or you'd be sleeping outside in an igloos, so how old are you guys?" Korra asked, walking sluggishly down another hall.

"Lanfen's sixteen and its almost her birthday soon." Bohan blurted out, not giving his sister a chance to speak. " And I'm nine!" the boy said enthusiastically, raising up his hands and holding out ten fingers.

"You added another finger, again." Lanfen teased.

"sixteen!" The Avatar was astonished, Lanfen was a couple inches than she was. " I thought you were at least eighteen." Korra babbled. "But anyway somethings been kinda bugging me." The Avatar said in a confused manner. "A little while ago, Bohan, you said your secret place had been covered in snow.

"Our "secret place" was an abandoned Pro Bending gym." The young Firebender said flatly shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thats too bad." Korra said warmly, leading the two ragged siblings into the humongous guest room. "Get some rest you two its really late and Lanfen, if you need to get washed up that door near the desk is the guest bathroom, Asami has alot of clothes I mean _**alot**_, if you need anything to wear you can try to see if she has anything that can fit you, and good night." The avatar nagged before closing the door and walking wearily towards her room.

The crimson red room was about the size of the master bedroom. The room itself was pretty empty, Its only contents were a massive bed, a long flat desk covered in loose papers, a wardrobe, a couple filing cabinets, and across from the bed a window which overlooked a small portion of Republic city.

"Wow, I think I could get used to this, maybe later the Avatar lady will teach me how to turn rocks into lava." The young Earthbender said joyfully before spreading his arms out and plopping down backwards on the soft spongy bed.

"Hey!" Lanfen shrieked, resting her hands on her hips "Guess whose getting a bath, stinky?" "Do I really have too, I just took one three days ago." Bohan said in a defeated voice. "Uh...yeah." Lanfen replied, holding her nose.

Korra was drained as she sluggishly walked to her room. Korra was thrilled to see Asami had fallen asleep, she had remembered Asami's face when she had brought some orphaned polar bear dogs home a few years ago. "Hopefully she wont mind." Korra thought, climbing into the warm cozy bed, curling up against the emerald eyed woman and quickly falling deep asleep.

The morning after Asami awoke, wrapped in the Avatar's arms, she let out a weak yawn before rolling over and turning towards the younger woman. Asami chuckled, gazing deeply at Korra's face as she slept. Asami always loved the amusing faces the Avatar made when she was in a deep slumber. She ran her her fingers through the Avatar's dark chestnut hair before slowly grazing her fingers down her cheek.

After a few minutes Asami pried the Avatar's arms from her waist as she got up and started her daily morning routine consisting of showering, brushing her teeth, her hair, applying her favorite face moisture creams, then eyeliner and lipstick strictly in that order.

Korra awoke about an hour later to the sound of heavy snowfall. "Hey..honey..you got work today?" Korra mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nope, we're snowed in but I have some designs I have to start on." Asami said before puckering her lips as she finished applying a deep ruby shade of lipstick.

"How do I look sweetie?" Asami said anxiously, again puckering her lips and raising an eyebrow.

"As prissy as ever honey." Korra joked as she climbed out of the bed before walking behind Asami who was sitting at her makeup station by the bed and staring at herself franticly in the mirror.

Korra bent over slightly giving her wife a series of small kisses down the nape of her neck. "Good morning honey". Korra whispered enticingly, resting her chin on Asami's right shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but whats gotten into you?" Asami moaned, she blushed mildly, as she felt herself melt in the younger woman's arms.

"Nothing, we just haven't had much time together recently. "The Avatar responded suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and rolling her eyes. In the business Asami ran she had to be able to pick up lies, looking through the massive mirror, Asami quickly noticed, Korra's many worried expressions.

"Is every thing okay Korra? You know you can always talk to me." The non bender said warmly, getting up, facing the Avatar and putting both hands on her shoulders.

"promise me you wont get mad." Korra said, taking a deep breath and staring doubtfully into Asami's luminous emerald eyes.

"Sweetie did you crash another Sato mobile?" The raven haired woman said hastily. "Do we have to meet with Lin or Mako at the police headquarters again? She mumbled, slumping back down in her chair. Asami released an exaggerated sigh, thinking about all the times she had to pay for Korra's many Satomobile accidents.

"No no nothing like that!" The blue eyed woman replied defensively, Korra knew she had to be truthful but she didn't know how truthful to be. "Well...those buglers I went to check out weren't actually burglars, they were two orphans who broke in because they didn't have any where to go and one of them is kinda jerky and-"

"Slow down sweetie, just..where are they?" Asami said, slightly relieved.  
>"They're in the guest room." Korra quickly said, walking back to her bed and wrapping herself in the wrinkled sheets. "Guest room? you mean the room I do work in? Asami said as Korra fluffed the pillow under her head.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't worry Asami they wont be here long."Korra said defensively, trying to clear the air of any confusion. She knew Asami was always doing something for her business at all times.

"Its okay." Asami said unsurely, knowing she couldn't be upset with her wife for doing something so kind but also knowing that letting them stay could lead to something else. Through six years of marriage they had never really sat down and developed a plan for adoption, but Asami knew it had been on the Avatar's mind for a while now. Whenever the two went out to a major event or fair Asami would often see a deep yearning her wife's light sapphire eyes as she watched happy couples spend time with their happy children.

Asami knew she hadn't been that great of a wife to Korra lately, most nights Asami would even sleep in her work room, being the CEO of the biggest company in Republic City meant not doing all the things you wanted and Korra still supported her, but now it was time for Asami to support her.

Asami stood up, took a deep breath before turning around to face the younger woman as she began to speak unsurely. "Korra, from what you've told me it seems these kids have had it rough and have nowhere to go." She said releasing a large gulp. "It seems like they both need guidance."

Korra's heart stood still as she heard Asami's words, she jumped up from the bed dramatically, almost tripping as she removed the loose sheets from around her waist. "Asami, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, that maybe, if their the right ones, we could be the ones to guide them." Asami said hazily as she forced herself to speak. "What am I saying, we're not ready, I'm not ready for something like this," she thought to herself, giving her wife a big deceiving smile.

"Really, are you sure?" The Avatar said flatly trying to hide her joy. "But, its so sudden, are you sure?" Korra was ecstatic, every time she would try to mention adoption to her wife, Asami would just change the subject or remind her that they both had full plates.

"What made you change your mind" Korra said cheerfully, as she began to prepare for the day.

"I've been a bit of a crappy wife to you lately and this is something I know you've-" Asami paused before rethinking what she had said "Something we've wanted to do for a long time." Asami gritted her teeth before continuing to telling Korra what she thought she wanted to hear. Asami hated how she had to force herself to say these things. She loved seeing Korra happy and this would make her happy, Asami had kept thinking to herself.

"So whats the plan? Korra said absentmindedly as she pulled the sheets and pillows off her bed and dropped them on the floor, creating a soft thud.

Asami scratched her head as she pondered the Avatar's question. "Well I guess we could can adopt them, but if there too much trouble we could always go to the orphanage."

"Thank you so much!" The Avatar shouted before running up to her wife, graciously wrapping her arms around the raven haired woman. "Uh...one question." Korra said, still constricting her wife, "Is Zhi here?"

"Nope, that means you'll be making the bed today." Asami teased as she released herself from her wife's hug, walking towards the door leading out of the bedroom and gently twisting its knob.

"Okay mom, but your making breakfast." Korra replied sarcastically, as she began making the bed.

Asami decided that if this was something she wanted to do that she would do it right. She walked through the upper hall casually as she made her way too the staircase.

As the emerald eyed woman began to walk down the stairs a burning smell made it way to her nose, alarmed, she began running franticly until she made her way to the kitchen.

Bohan sat at the kitchen table with four cups of noodles in front of him. "Hey, your not supposed to be up yet, its called breakfast in bed." An annoyed Bohan said, passing Asami some chop sticks and a steaming cup of Flamey-Os noodles.

"Thanks I am pretty hungry." Asami said sweetly, taking the food from the boy, who now was stuffing his face with noodles. Asami then pulled a stool in from the kitchen table and sat down as she watched Lanfen hold out a tea kettle and heat it with a small flame from her knuckles.

"I was going to make breakfast to make up for the way I acted towards your wife yesterday but, Bohan insisted that he make breakfast and I make the tea." Lanfen said before placing the kettle over the table and pouring it into four small cups and placing one carefully next to Asami.

Korra chuckled, before taking a seat beside her wife and taking a small sip of the tea. "Thanks alot you guys. but theres something Asami and I wanted to talk to you about. I know we had a bit of a rough start yesterday, but we were wondering if after we get to know you guys better, you could maybe stay to live with us, how does that sound.

"Awesome, sounds good to me lady." Bohan said before slurping the rest of his noodles.

"I don't know, Bohan and I do pretty good own our own." Lanfen replied arrogantly. "But I guess this will do for now." She said, crossing her arms and analyzing the area. "

"Thanks for the breakfast, but I have some work to do upstairs, oh and Korra I gotta call from Bolin earlier saying the pro-bending match isn't going to be canceled today. Asami said before leaning over , giving her wife a small gently kiss on her cheek, getting out her chair and walking steadily out the kitchen.

Korra was ecstatic at the news she had just received. "Hey, that sounds like a plan, how about it guys, wanna go see a prop bending match?"

"Yeah!" Bohan howled cheerfully, but Lanfen had froze like the wind outside, she couldn't believe her ears, legitimately getting into a real pro bending match, it was a dream come true. "We'll probably get front row seats too!" She had thought to herself.

"Are you serious!" Lanfen screeched.

"Come on, whats wrong now." An annoyed Avatar said, raising her arms in the air and giving her a serious glare.

Lanfen's face turned as red as a rose as she began to speak. "Nothings wrong I just haven't been to one since i was about five."

"Oh..sorry" Korra said regretfully. "So what match did you see." She said trying to break the awkwardness.

"The Future Industries Fire Ferrets versus the White Falls Wolf Bats. Lanfen said nostalgically, thinking about how good her life was back when she was younger.

"Man, when you knocked Tahno's helmet off and he fell in the water it was so awesome, I mean it was cool." She said trying not to sound like a fangirl. "Umm..Korra theres something I've been meaning to ask you." The young fire bender said awkwardly, holding her head down and fidgeting her feet.

Korra quickly noticed through all Lanfen's non verbal cues that she was anxious to speak. "Its ok Lanfen, spit it out."

"Well its just, do you think you could train me." She said, before being interrupted by her brother.

"Yeah and could you teach me how to turn rocks into lava, cause I heard Avatars can do that." Bohan said as he stared at the Avatar dramatically. Bohan had thought himself a pretty capable Earthbender, how hard could bending lava be?

"Sure Lanfen and no not..not yet Bohan." She replied cautiously, not intending on teaching it to the young Earthbender for a long time, The young Avatar had barley mastered Lavabending herself.

Korra was so overjoyed at the news of a the pro-bending match not being canceled, but she nearly forgot what the kids were wearing. "How about we go try to find an open clothing store." She insisted, leading the two out the kitchen to the main hall. " Honey, we're leaving." The Avatar howled as she and the kids made their way out the front door.

The trio shivered as the brisk air crept its way onto their bare skin. Korra ran franticly to the drive way, twirling her arms gently, removing the excess snow out the way with her Waterbending and opened the door to the red and gold Satomobile and started its engine, the two siblings sighed with relief having entered the vehicle, escaping from the freezing air and being soothed by the car's heater and low rumbling engine.

As the Avatar began to drive to the nearest clothing store she saw Bohan seemingly glued to the window staring joyously at the snow covered city. She also Lanfen's many worried expressions through her rear view mirror. She knew Lanfen probably wasn't the type of girl to really open up about her feelings, but neither was Korra, she knew if this was going to work the two would have to put there would have to be better communication between them. "Hey Lanfen, is everything ok?" She said softly

I'm sorry for being such a pain in the butt." Lanfen didn't like being such a pain to the Avatar the other day, she was just rough around the edges. The girl had learned that on the streets you were to show no fear, but Lanfen's way of dealing with fear was just to act sarcastic and abrasive. She had a little brother too take care of, she couldn't do that by being nice, she had figured.

Korra pondered the girl's words carefully, sticking her head out the window, checking to see if any of the clothing stores were open. "Its okay, its rough out there, you were just trying to protect your little brother, you remind me of a very close friend." She said reminiscently, thinking of the good old days.

Lanfen raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, wondering who she could be talking about for a few seconds before finally giving up and asking. "Tell me, who do I remind you of?"

The young Firebender's impatience made the Avatar slightly chuckle. "Police chief Mako."

This statement sent a small chill down Lanfen's spine, unbeknownst to Korra, Lanfen had many run-ins with Mako and the law. "Well..thanks. "She murmured before directing her attention to the snow flakes harmlessly hitting the window on her side.

"Its pretty weird though right, him being a Firebender in charge of the Metalbending Police Force?" Bohan said, writing his name in the condensation on the window,

"Yep, but he's pretty good at what he does, okay here we are, don't worry we've got a couple hours until the Match begins." Korra assured, parking before getting out of the Satomobile with the siblings and walking into Deng's Earth and Fire nation clothing outlet.

"So what should I get." Lanfen said, walking leisurely with the Avatar and her little brother through the Firebenders section.

Korra gulped as she looked at all the clothing frantically. "Yeah...It would have been better if Asami were here to help with this, I'm not very good with this kind of stuff.

"But you look good in what your wearing." Lanfen said annoyed. Korra was wearing her betrothal necklace Asami had made for her, a baby blue kimono-like tunic, a long skirt with split sides for leg movement and fur trimmed leggings underneath.

"Yeah but Asami usually buys all this stuff." Korra was slightly worried as she continued analyzing the clothing to look around. Korra figured she'd been around Asami long enough to know how to shop for clothes.

"See what you can make out of these." The Avatar suggested holding out a heap clothes and plopping them into girl's arms, as she went to the dressing room.

When she finally came out she was wearing a red top with a gold trim that revealed her midriff and long baggy pants covered with a grey split skirt. "You look good sis." Bohan said, who had already picked out his own clothes in the time it took Lanfen to put together one outfit. Bohan was wearing a green tunic with a yellow undershirt, tied with a gold sash, he also wore brown baggy pants and some green and yellow sandals.

"Hes right and you don't look to bad yourself Bohan, go buy anything else you think you might what." Korra assured them, before opening her wallet and handing them both a great deal of yuans. "This is alot of money" The two siblings said in unison before continuing shopping. Lanfen had only seen that much money in movers (that she had of course snuck into).


	4. Chapter 4 Lightning

_Italicized_ _words_ mean emphases on those words.

Any reviews/comments would be greatly appreciated. In this story lightningbending is more rare then it was in the Last Airbender series.

After an extremely close match between the Harbor Town Hog Monkeys and the Red Sands Raberoos, the three benders made their way back home. Lanfen and her bother had an amazing day,a pro bending match and dinner afterwards, the siblings felt like they were dreaming.

During the drive home Bohan had fallen asleep, using his new clothes as pillows. "So did you have fun today." Korra said, trying to keep her eyes on the road.

Lanfen slumped back into the seat before releasing a big yawn. "Today was okay." She teased.

Korra chuckled as she made her way into the drive way, she looked in her rear view mirror to see Bohan in a deep sleep. Korra walked around to the back side of the Satomobile, opening the door before picking up Bohan's unconscious body and bringing him into the house and tucking him in the Guest room bed, as Lanfen carried both of their many bags into the house.

"Lanfen, somethings been bugging me" Korra said weakly, taking a deep breath before visibly exhaling. "If you don't want to answer its ok, but i was wondering...how'd you get in this situation."

Lanfen's smile quickly withered away as her somber orange eyes slowly made their way to her brother who was in a gently slumber. "My parents were Equalists, from outside Republic City, I don't remember where." She painfully let out. "They only took me to that pro bending match to clear suspicions, it wasn't until I was nine when that they caught me bending."

The Avatar couldn't believe what she was hearing, her heart sank into her stomach as she forced herself to speak. "You cant be saying what I think your saying."

Lanfen clenched her teeth and her fists, trying to hold back her tears as her eyes still trained on her younger brother. "They packed a bunch of bags and said we were going to Ba Sing Se, when we got to Central City station they told me to wait until they got back, that they were going just going to get some info for the next train. I sat at a bench outside the station waiting and waiting, It took me a long time to get the message, after a few days of waiting at that bench I was _recruited_ by the triple threat triad"

Korra ran over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her. "Its okay Lanfen don't be afraid to show your feelings, its okay to cry. Korra had been speaking from experience, having had to learn to express her feelings as well. Korra could tell that this was the first time Lanfen had told this story. "After what felt like a lifetime of _working_ with the triad, Id found a sick little boy in an alley who was in worse condition then I was, I don't know why...I just couldn't leave him there to die, so whenever id get some food or clean water id try to nurse him back to health, ever since then its just been me and Bohan."

"Lanfen" Was all Korra could say, finally understanding the cause of all Lanfen's pain.

"I spent about a year _working_ alongside the other girls they _recruited_, until I started to gain respected in their eyes, by pick pocketing and stealing and breaking into peoples houses and and- " Lanfen returned the Avatar's hug before resting her head on Korra's shoulder as she began lightly sobbing. "sometimes..I.I wish i was born normal."

"There is nothing wrong with you, I repeat nothing wrong with you." Korra said, releasing her from the hug and placing her hands on her shoulder, looking her in her bright orange eyes. "Your smart, your strong _and_ you survived for those all those years _and_ you took care of Bohan for half of his life _and_ the fire you bend is blue I've only heard of one person ever doing that before, ever." Korra continued. "Here I'm gonna show you something cool." Korra insisted, grabbing Lanfen by her wrist and taking her downstairs to her training room.

Lanfen looked in amazement at the rooms contents, It was filled with dummies, weapons, weights. "Wow, pretty cool" Lanfen said, wiping the excess tears from her eyes.

"This room hasn't seen much use lately." Korra admitted, stretching her arms out forward and cracking her knuckles. "Do you still want to be a stronger Firebender?"

Lanfen was confused by this question, of course she wanted to get stronger, she had dreams of becoming a professional Pro-bender. "Of course."

"Than our training starts today." Korra said dramatically, now picturing herself as an old and wise bending master. "Lanfen, do you Know about Cold Blooded Fire?"

"You mean Lightningbending!" Lanfen couldn't believe her ears, there were only a handful of Fire benders that have ever done it.

Lanfen's enthusiasm made a small smile appear on Korra's face. "Stand back, I'm about to do something awesome." She said before taking a deep breath. Korra stood with her back straight, leaning slightly with her right leg bent and with her left leg extended. She began slowly twirling both arms counter clockwise, her left arm slightly behind her right.

"Okay now pay close attention." Korra said before carefully thinking about what to say next. "Generating lightning involves a circular motion with your arms, but mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, and physically, it requires separating the energies of yin and yang, also interpreted as positive and negative electric potential respectively. When the yin and yang collide together to become whole again, lightning is created."

Lanfen stood still in awe as Korra spontaneously generated long luminous strips of electricity from her finger tips, still twirling her arms in a windmill like fashion. "Unreal... are you gonna teach me soon!" She urged the Avatar.

Korra had a worried look on her face as she tried to come up with an answer. "Yeah after I teach you how to properly Firebend."


	5. Chapter 5 Hurt

Any comments/Reviews/suggestions are greatly appreciated

After Korra had shown Lanfen her lightningbending technique she had helped the girl with the basics of Firebending, simple things like proper stances and the importance of breathing. Korra took great joy in being the teacher this time around. The Avatar hadn't had any Avatar duties lately. After they had finished going over some of the basics Korra decided it was getting pretty late and congratulated Lanfen on the progress they were making verbally and bending wise. The Avatar then preceded to her massive bedroom to greet her wife, while Lanfen made her way back up to the guest room.

As the young Firebender made her way upstairs she noticed her brother was still sleeping, he had fallen asleep with his mouth open and tightly gripped the bed's sheets, she grinned slightly, strolling over to the bed, crouching down and giving him a small kiss on his forehead. She than walked sluggishly over to one of the bags filled with clothes she had bought earlier. She'd picked out some sweatpants, underwear and a plain white t-shirt before carrying them into the guest room's bathroom, placing them on the counter. She then sleepily removed all her clothes before staring mindlessly into the colossal mirror. The past few hours of the day had left Lanfen physically and emotionally exhausted.

This bathroom was bigger than most public bathrooms, Lanfen had thought. The counter was littered with expensive soaps and conditioners, as for the contents of the room it had a stand up shower, a tub and a hot tub. It was nothing short of luxurious.

She wondered if she needed a haircut, removing the rubber band from her hair and letting her hair fall free over her shoulders and in front of her face. Lanfen usually kept her long raven hair in a pony tail because she just didn't know what to do with it. "Maybe Korra will take me to get it styled or something." She pondered, walking carefully into the stand up show and closing its door before twisting the knob to disperse the hot water. "Thats the stuff" she sighed as the hot droplets of water gently pattered her skin. Showers and baths were one of Lanfen's few escapes from reality, for her there was no problem a nice shower wouldn't fix. They made her feel like all the bad things she did, all the bad things she was forced to do was washed away, leaving her and going down the drain.

After she had finished her nearly hour long shower she quickly dried herself off and slipped into her night clothes, making her way into the bed and wrapping her arm around Bohan protectively and trying to fall asleep, before being kept awake by faint arguing. She tried to ignore it but it steadily continued, so she climbed out the bed discreetly, trying not to wake the young Earthbender. Lanfen tip toed out the room and into the upper hall, tip toeing to the source of the discord, which was, unsurprisingly, Korra and Asami having another argument. The young Firebender carefully put her ear against the door to get clarity in what they were saying.

"Korra, no, there is no way they can stay here." Asami said bluntly, having just been told about Lanfen's and Bohan's past.

These words hit Lanfen like a ton of bricks. "I knew this would happen, why did I have to open up to Korra?" Lanfen thought, as she felt her throat tighten up and her eyes lightly water. She was prepared to wake Bohan and leave, until she heard Korra's voice.

"Why!" Korra shouted angrily causing Lanfen to slightly jump. "Their both amazing kids, you said you were ready for this, I swear to Ravaa if its got something to do with work then I'm..im gonna hit..something ." Korra yelled awkwardly. This was the last straw, Korra had had enough of not speaking her mind to Asami.

Asami rolled her eyes as she began to speak. "No really, id have never guessed, That the great Avatar Korra's first response to a problem was smashing or destroying something. The plan was simple, we see if they were fit for us to adopt, their obviously not, you just told me they were working with the triple threat triad and that the girl had even been working for them by " She said before being cut off by her wife.

Being a "street urchin" Lanfen had built up an immunity to such words, but this time, for some reason Asami's words cut deep like a newly sharpened katana. Lanfen stood motionless, at the mercy of Asami's words, But she wasn't the only one hurt by Asami's words.

Korra didn't believe theses words were actually coming out of her mouth, the couple had, of course had arguments before, but they never resorted to name calling or insulting each other. "Look me in the eyes and tell me, tell me this isn't about work...tell me the truth." She demanded.

This whole situation started when Korra told Asami about the sibling's origins. Asami knew that if any one found out about the things these kids have done she could be slandered, Future Industries could be slandered. Asami wasn't about to take that risk. "You want the truth?" Asami asked insincerely, "It wouldn't look good for the CEO of Future Industries to be harboring possible fugitives. Why cant you just support me, It was hard enough explaining _us_, what we _are_ to each other, You just get so easily caught up with these, these distractions.

Lanfen had felt so sorry for Korra at this moment. If someone she thought she loved talked to her like that she'd be devastated. "Distractions, distractions did you seriously just say that?" Korra said dazed as she stood up and looked her wife in her bright emerald eyes.

"Are you hard of hearing too, geez, why cant you ever listen. I love you, I'm doing all this for you, maybe in a few months or longer we could adopt a regular kid. Just use that head of yours every once in a while please." Asami replied, looking back into her wife's deep sapphire eyes.

"Why do you always have to act like your so much smarter then me." Korra said angrily, on the verge of crying. Korra hated it how lately, Asami had continuously made Korra feel like a child, making a lot of important decisions with out even asking. Korra wasn't a kid, she was the Avatar.

"Acting...thats real funny because, I barley have to try to be smarter than you." Asami said bitterly, not realizing the severity of her words, but Asami loved Korra, she had proposed to her those six years ago. She didn't want to see Korra hurt, but she couldn't bare to see Future Industries hurt either, it was the only thing she had left of her mother and father. She'd never said it out loud but she'd been starting recently to feel like her company was just as important, if not more than her marriage.

Lanfen felt a lump in your stomach as she continued eavesdropping. She had Korra pegged wrong it was never Korra who was the rich snob, it was her wife. Korra was defending her and her little brother, this made Lanfen deeply regret her attitude towards the Avatar her first night here. Korra stood motionless trying desperately and unsuccessfully to hold back tears, her eyes facing the floor. Asami soon realized what her words just did. She ran over to Korra and attempted to give her a hug. "Korra...you know I didn't mean it."

"Don't touch me." Korra murmured, pushing the older woman off of her. "Just get away from me."

"I don't have to deal with this." Asami mumbled, strutting angrily to her wardrobe, grabbing her car keys and flimsily putting on her coat. She didn't know where she was going but she know she needed some air.

Korra hadn't meant what she had said, she more than anything wanted to sit down and talk things through. "What are you doing?" She said flatly, not even facing her wife.

"You said, you want me to go right?" Asami asked rhetorically before barging out the door and quickly noticing Lanfen who had a disgusted look on her face. "I hope your happy." Asami said bitterly to Lanfen as she quickly made her way out the front door and into her Satomobile, driving off with no pre destined location in mind.

Korra walked backwards, her back hitting the wall as she slid down, hunching over, hiding her face in her palms. "Its okay, just...just go back to sleep." Korra let out sadly, finally realizing Lanfen was near. Lanfen slowly walked into the room, cautiously thinking about how to cheer Korra up. Korra tried not to shed a single tear, turning her head and wiping her eyes frequently.

Lanfen knew she had to do something, so she did. "Do you know what The Avatar told me?" Lanfen said, taking a seat beside Korra and hugging her. "The Avatar told me don't be afraid to show your feelings, its okay to cry." Lanfen felt as though she'd met someone you felt as trapped as she had did. Even though they were in two different worlds, her being an orphan and Korra being extremely wealthy.

Korra smiled as she returned Lanfen's hug. "Thanks Lanfen you don't know how much I needed that." Lanfen was going to just tell the Avatar, your welcome before going back to sleep, but she noticed a defeated look in Korra's light blue eyes. So for the remainder of the night the two stayed up talking about everything ranging from Pro bending matches they'd heard on the radio to different hairstyles they'd once had.


	6. Chapter 6

summary- Lanfen's age has been changed to 16 and how do you guys like the length of the chapters? Do you think they should be longer, shorter, or how it is.

P.S Can anyone guess what movie heavily inspired this chapter?

P.S.S its one of my favorite movies ever.

Asami eyes flowed heavily with tears as she started her car and began to pull out of the seemingly never ending drive way. She had instantly regretted what she had done. "She's never going to forgive me," She thought painfully as she made her way down the icy road. Asami had promised herself that she'd support her wife, as Korra always did her. Asami knew she'd been getting way to wrapped up in work, but she couldn't help it, It was a big part of her. Asami knew now she definitely had to do something to make it up to Korra, but how?

Asami looked at herself appallingly in the rear view mirror, she could barley recognize who she was looking at. She was looking at Asami Sato, Asami Sato would never say or do the things she'd just done, Asami Sato was one of the kindest people and caring people in Republic City, Asami Sato would have never have turned her back on people who needed a helping hand. Asami began to understand that she was changing, and not for the best. She knew if things were going to be right between her and Korra she'd have to do something, and fast.

Asami drove wildly through the frozen streets when she made her way past Central City station. She'd remembered that the Triple Threat's base of operations was close, she decided it was time to pay there current leader a visit. She parked her car behind a local restaurant, which was the cover for there base. She beeped her horn repeatedly until a clean shaven man dressed in an expensive jade green suit, a long jet black overcoat and a smoky grey fedora had strolled to the driver side of Asami's car. He leaned over and tapped lightly on the window with his index finger. Asami slowly rolled down the window as she began to speak to the hazel eyed gangster. "Tell Shady Shin that Asami Sato wants here to meet with him." Asami said flatly, with no sign of worry on her face. She knew that she couldn't show a hint a fear around these thugs.

The man cleared his throat as he he looked over both shoulders. "So what brings a respectful Business owner like yourself to these parts? Usually the higher ups of Republic City would never come around a place as dangerous. He was slightly intrigued. "Coming to a place like this could get you in quite the jam.

"Don't worry about me, just know that I need to have a little chat with Shady Shin." Asami replied, not thinking about her business in the slightest.

"Alright, stay here, doll." The man ordered, pointing his index finger at Asami before walking back into the hideout's back entrance. Asami took this time to carefully construct her plan. "Ok lets do this." Asami whispered to herself, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. Meeting with the leader of the Triple Threat Triad wasn't exactly her schedule today, but she truly loved Korra and would do anything for her, and she was about to prove it.

After what seemed like an hour the man opened the door slightly, waving Asami in. Asami stepped out of the vehicle and followed the man into the building. She kept a straight face, steadily walking forward, ignoring the many whistles and cat calls the many thugs gave her. "Hey I can show you a real good time." one goon said. leaning against the wall, smirking. "Hey, how we know she ain't wearing a wire, a strip search might help." said another, who had been emptying the contents of a purse over a table. Asami simply ignored them, choosing to not give them the response they obviously wanted. "So are they always this...rambunctious?" She said calmly to the man she was still following.

The man chuckled before answering her question. "Don't worry a lot of these punks have bigger barks than bites."

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to be working for Shin." Asami said curiously, making her way deeper into the hideout. "Why waste your time here, eventually the police or me and the Avatar are going to put a stop to all this?"

"The names Jiao-long, but everyone calls me Jay and well its the way I prefer to pays the bills, Its the thrill of it, never a dull moment." he said with a warm smile on his face. Jay was a complicated person. He was truly an enigmatic soul. Jay was never the kind of person to cause unnecessary harm to people like the other members of the Triple Threats, but he wasn't a pushover ether. Why he worked for the Triple Threats, only he knew.

"Don't worry about any of these chumps, ill make sure you'll get out ok." he said confidently. it was amazing how bold Jay was. In a building full of crooks he stood tall with his head held high.

Asami thought that this guy was definitely hiding, "What was he doing here?' She thought. She felt like she needed to question him more, why she felt she had to? Asami guessed it was his charm. "Ok so, what if Shin wants to get physical?" Asami questioned.

"Don't worry ma'am I wouldn't let em hit a lady." He assured. Jay may have been a criminal, but he had moral guidelines. He took pride in doing the job his own way.

When they finally made their way to Shin he had an arrogant look on his face. "So Asami long time no see." he said eagerly, fidgeting at his desk. "Let me guess you need me to _take care of_ some of your competitors?"

Asami's eyes narrowed as she walked closer an began to speak. "Do you know a Firebending girl named Lanfen?" Asami wasn't there to play any games, she was there on a mission and she was determined to complete it.

"Lanfen..Lanfen, oh you mean Fanny, yeah I know her and I also know you and the Avatar have been getting to know her too right? So how is my favorite girl doing these days?" He smirked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs. Shin's attitude and smile made Asami sick to her stomach.

Asami was disgusted at Shin's words. It was one thing to hire goons, but to force children to work for you, it was inexcusable. Asami wanted so desperately to reach over the desk and squeeze the life out of the obnoxious lowlife. "Fine no thanks to you, you creep."

"Well tell her that your little play date is over, she needs to come _home,_ I've been worried sick." Shin joked before slumping back into his chair and putting his feet up on his desk. "I tell you what, you can keep the little Earthbending brat.

Asami chose to ignore his crude words. "Lanfen isn't yours anymore, she belongs to me now." Asami told him boldly. Asami reached into her coat pocket, pulling out her wallet, taking out a couple thousand Yuans and slamming them on his desk, not showing the slightest bit of fear. Asami stood alone in a building filled with goons and thugs of all kinds, but she'd do it again in a heart beat if it meant seeing Korra's smile again. Asami had taken a huge gamble, but fortunately for her it paid off, she had asserted her dominance and refused to back down.

Shady Shin was shocked at Asami's bravado, he couldn't let anyone make him look like a chump in front of his goons, let alone a Non-bending business woman. He stood quietly before reaching forward and grabbing the money, still with a false smirk on his face. "Hey I like your style, If you ever get tired of your little girlfriend I can show you what a _man _can do for you."

"Sounds like a plan, tell me when you find him." Asami said sarcastically, before letting out a small yawn. She walked pass countless thugs, her hips swaying and swagger in every step as she was escorted out by Jay.

"Thanks Jay, you really made me feel safe in there, you really know how treat a lady." Asami teased. She knew he was a criminal, but man, was he charming.

"No problem ma'am, I was just bein a gentlemen is all." He said, tipping his hat and opening the car door for Asami. "Hey Asami, I know it seems like you won, but how do I say this, Shin is awfully _fond _of Lanfen, I don't see him giving her up that easily, you'd better watch your back.

"Thanks for the tip ill be sure to watch out, but whats your plan in all this." Asami said, stepping inside her car and putting on her seat belt. Asami was sure that there was no way a guy like this would be working under Shady Shin. There had to be something up, but what, she wondered if he was an undercover cop, or maybe he'd owed some kind of debt.

Jay shivered at the weather as he placed both hands in his pocket, strolling care free back to the door, abruptly stopping before speaking. "Whats my plan? Something along the lines of running this whole lil' operation.

Jay's honesty sent a chill down Asami's spine. She wasn't actually expecting an actual answer, she'd never met a person who'd say something like that so bluntly. Asami stared at him in amazement before replying. "W..why are you telling me this exactly?

"I don't really think you'd tell Shin. besides I'm not really into the whole recruitin kids and bullyin store clerks thing. When Im in charge the Triple Threats are going to not only run Republic City. Im settin my sights high." Jay said boldly. Jay may have been young but he was ambitious.

Asami let out a great sigh, even if she didn't want to, she had a deep respect for Jay, considering she had just put together who he was. She knew one day there paths would have to cross again. "Listen to me Jay, right now we're sitting here chatting like a couple of buddies. you do what you do. I do what I have to do, But what happens if me and my wife are there and have to put you away, I won't like it. But, if it's between you and some poor guy whose wife you're going to make into a widow, me and my friends are gonna go take you down. Like I said you don't have to be here your Jiao-Long, the son of Jin-Long,

Jay let out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head, Earthbending the ground underneath him and creating a stool to sit on. He'd always hated when people had mentioned his father. His father was an elite member of the Metalbending police force master who was partnered with Lin in her younger days. "Yeah my pop was a real stand up guy but listen ma'am, there's a flip side to that coin. What if you got me cornered and I gotta put you and your friends down? Cause no matter what, you will not get in my way. But now that we've been face to face and I've had a chance to know you, I wouldn't feel good about it ma'am. But I won't hesitate. Not for one second.

Asami looked at him with sad eyes, hoping that he'd one day see the errors in his ways and come to her side. "Maybe it'll happen that way or who knows."

Jay got up slowly, bending the stone back into the ground. "Or maybe we'll never see each other again."

Asami closed her door, rolling the window down as she started the car's engine. "I hope thats the case Jay." Asami said before backing out and driving steadily across the frozen road. She looked in her rear view mirror, only to see Jay tipping his hat to her.

Asami continued to her home as she yawned wildly, struggling to keep her eyes open, Even with all the excitement that had happened today. All she could think about now was getting home to her wife, It was strange, as weird as it sounds she couldn't wait to get home and apologize. Asami tried her best to stay awake, she has had a lot of practice, having pulled multiple all nighters. She felt her eyes get heavier and heavier until she finally dozed off. She saw images of her wife welcoming her home with open arms. Asami, half asleep with both hands on the wheel slowly kept her self on route until she felt a rumbling under her Satomobile.

"What the hell! Asami screeched as her car started to spin out of control. She spun the steering wheel furiously, trying desperately to stay on the road before crashing into a short wall of ice that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. There wasn't enough time to react the, Asami panicked at the the sound of screeching tires before her car had cruelly flipped over, her head hitting the steering wheel. The windshield was demolished under the pressure.

The pain was unbearable. the sound of the ripping metal and shattering glass traveled violently throughout the area. Asami was now hanging up side down, pieces of shattered glass embedded deeply in her right arm, her left arm was constricted in metal, Asami's vision was now blurred and red. She flickered her eyes as she dangled helplessly with blood from her forehead plopping onto the hood of the car.

Asami's ears rang repeatedly as she looked out in front of herself not knowing if what she was seeing a delusion, she'd seen the Sato estate and she'd seen something else. someone else. It was Korra running toward the Satomobile and screaming something, Even if Asami didn't know if what she was seeing was real, she thought if she was going to kick the bucket she was glad the last thing she'd seen was Korra.

As the figure got closer and closer, it wasn't Korra, But in fact it was Jay with a disappointed look on his face. "I told you to watch you back ma'am." He said before assuming his Metalbending stance and carefully ripping the bottom of the car apart. He than picked up Asami and began carrying her to his car.

"Korra sweetie... is that you?" she painfully let out, light still flashing in her eyes.

"Nope unfortunately it's me Jay and it looks like Shin had a water bender follow you and try to take you out, your lucky this is my usual jogging route or you would've been still in whats left of your car." He joked as he lifted her over his shoulder and placed her in his car. He drove to the nearest hospital and carried her in. He made sure to contact Korra before leaving and telling the doctors he found her there and that they'd never met. Jay wasn't surprised Shin would do something like this but, to Jay it was unnecessary crime and to Jay unnecessary crime meant necessary attention. 


End file.
